


Quiet

by miloron (ocoa)



Series: Superpower AU [1]
Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superpowers, Gen, just something quick because I'm dead inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocoa/pseuds/miloron
Summary: Jonghyun's goodbye was quiet, just like everything about him.





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Some premise: 
> 
> This is a series I will be starting but not updating particularly often (since I need to study and I really need to stop distracting myself) 
> 
> Essentially, Minhyun's power is to hear everything, so much so that he has to concentrate and even then he's never had a moment of silence. He's also the leader of a school/institution/training ground/company where powered humans can learn to control their powers. 
> 
> Jonghyun doesn't have an actual visible power. He does however have the ability to shut off powers and turn them back on when he wants to. The parasite is a family inheritance, passed down from parent to child. It feeds off powers, so Jonghyun's sister almost dies in a mission (which might be explained in a future story) when she overexerts herself, which leads Jonghyun to transplant the parasite into himself. 
> 
> Fun note: she had been told that the Parasite died under Jonghyun's request. She doesn't actually know.
> 
>  
> 
> Hit me up with plot suggestions or anything at my [askFM page](https://ask.fm/bugiron) hoho

He gazed over the glistening lights of city traffic in the hum of 3AM nightlife. It's loud, he's standing at least five stories over it, but the bass beats of different songs still rumble in his mind, only for him to hear. Suddenly it quiets, and he smiles as he looks up.

"Jonghyun," he smiles, soft and welcoming.

"Minhyun," the other greets back.

Minhyun sighs, it's been a long time since he heard the quiet. It's comforting and nostalgic. He glanced up at Jonghyun, who gives him a quiet smile as he sits beside Minhyun. The air brushes against their airborne legs. It's a familiar sight.

"We should really stop meeting here," Jonghyun says. "Minki isn't here to catch us if we fall."

Minhyun presses his lips together. "Let's be careful," he agrees. "He'd be angry if we died."

Jonghyun huffs a laugh. "Wouldn't be the first time."

The phrase startles a chortle out of Minhyun. There's a silence.

"How have you been?"

"The usual," is Jonghyun's answer.

Minhyun nods, ignoring the disappointment. "We'll find a way," he promised. "I'll make sure of it."

Jonghyun's smile is genuine, but Minhyun can see the shadows in his eyes. In the coloured lights, his cheeks look gaunt. "I would rather you try and save the others first."

Minhyun shook his head. "What would we do without our fearless leader?"

Jonghyun sighs, "what you've always done."

"Jong-"

"Minhyun, I'm making this the last."

Minhyun blinked. "The last of what?"

"The last time we meet," Jonghyun's hand hovers over his chest, "and the last of this."

Minhyun blinked. He laughed, more hysterical than anything. "Jonghyun, that means that-"

"I know." The words are soft, but it's the most resolute Minhyun has heard Jonghyun been since he transplanted the parasite from his sister to himself. "I'm ending it with me."

Minhyun's smile falters. He wants to reach out, to do something, but as always he can't. He had always been powerless to do anything. Jonghyun completes the action by reaching out, and resting a hand on Minhyun's neck. His words are soft, and Minhyun feels more than hears the soft beat of Jonghyun's heart, stuttering and jilted.

"You'll be fine without me," Jonghyun says. "Especially when you find Dongho."

The paper is pressed into his hand.

"I trust you Minhyun," Jonghyun says, "I know you'll take care of them."

He leans in and presses his lips to Minhyun's forehead.

Minhyun looks up, but Jonghyun is gone. The heavy beats of city life echo in his head. He takes the silence with him and leaves behind the emptiness of noise. 

**Author's Note:**

> I will be exploring this AU a little more. This is kind of a subplot, I just felt like writing and posting. Hope it wasn't too confusing, since I didn't actually write any context but whelp.
> 
> The thing about Minki and Dongho will be explained, it would definitely be tragic, because I live for that shit.


End file.
